The Fourth Angel Of Death OLD
by Mr Mythos
Summary: Wha? A fourth angel of death? But how! Read and find out! Beastie and RoseMage better be reading!


Zidane stretched. He arched his back and strained his arms until his muscles were pumped with energy for the day.

He looked down at Garnet lying on the bed. He couldn't wake her, she looked so cute.

Zidane marched down the hallway; he was on his way to see Vivi.

Zidane was passing by a window when he spotted the black mage sitting in a willow tree in the courtyard.

Zidane couldn't see what he was doing from his current position so he opened the window, let himself down on the window ledge and slide down a coil of ivy that had ensnared most of the wall.

"Hey Vivi!" called Zidane as he ran across the grass.

The mage looked up from what he was doing and waved to Zidane from the tree. Zidane climbed up in a flash of arms and legs.

"So, what's going on with you then?" queried Zidane

"Oh, I got sent a package from black mage village" Vivi informed Zidane "it's a chocobo egg, apparently Bobby Corwen met a female chocobo and they had an egg" finished Vivi, holding up a blue-speckled egg.

"Cool!" grinned Zidane "so why'd they give it to you?"

"They just said it was the least they could do, y'know since we saved them and all" said Vivi modestly.

Zidane took the egg from Vivi and turned it around in his hands, the sunlight made the egg glimmer in a strange way.

"I've never seen a chocobo egg like this before" frowned Zidane

"I know" said Vivi "they say that its 'special'"

"Hmmmm" said Zidane, drumming his fingers on his chin.

Just then, a sleepy figure came treading across the grass rubbing its eyes and yawning.

"Get enough sleep dear?" asked Zidane, hopping down from the tree to meet his wife.

"Yes yawn Ziddy" said Garnet tiredly but happily.

Zidane embraced his wife as he did every morning, happy of her presence in the world.

The couple split and Garnet walked to the base of the tree and looked up into the branches.

"Zidane says you've got a chocobo egg" she called up at the branches.

No sooner had she spoken a leather-hatted blur came tumbling down out of the tree and a smaller blue-speckled blur came flying into Garnet's arms.

"Oof!" She said as the egg hit her in the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"That would be the egg" put in Zidane helpfully, then helping his wife to her feet.

Vivi picked himself up and put one gloved hand under his hat and rubbed his head.

"Must have trodden on a weak branch" he said meekly

Garnet handed the egg to Vivi.

"Zidane's right, I have never seen a chocobo egg like this before" Garnet said.

Vivi made a complicated movement with his free hand and the egg disappeared

"Just putting the egg in my room" Vivi informed the other two "by the way, is Amarant up yet? I need to speak with him"

Zidane looked to his wife, his wife looked to him, they both shrugged and turned to Vivi.

"Search me" said Zidane "dunno, go check"

Vivi walked off in the direction of a stone archway, leaving the king and queen to walk across the grounds.

Vivi eventually came to a door that said: **Amarant Coral.** Vivi knocked on the door twice.

"Who is it?" asked a voice, slightly muffled from behind the door.

"Its Vivi" said Vivi loudly

"Ah, Kid, come in" called Amarant coolly

Vivi walked into a strange room. There were phials and jars stood on shelves all around the room and a set of claws lay on one side of a desk where a blue-skinned man was putting his feet up.

"Yes?" said Amarant calmly

"I was just wondering if you know what this means" said Vivi, setting down a piece of paper on Amarant's desk.

"What is it?" inquired Amarant

"A prophecy" said Vivi knowingly

"Well?" asked Amarant

"Well what?" replied Vivi

"Read it" Amarant said

Vivi cleared his throat.

"When the fourth is born, from two who have passed, they are the masters, the final, the last. When the 8 heroes think, they are alone; they'll find other heroes, each from a land of their own. They will unite, and defeat the one, the heroes' quest is finally done." Vivi recited

Amarant frowned

"Well it says fourth, what do we know we have three of?" Amarant said

The two were silent for a while and then Vivi went pale, very pale.

"Angel of death" the words escaped his lips like the wind sounds after a very long and bloody battle.

Amarant went pale too (well, paler)

"And it says they are the last" Amarant continued

"Maybe it means it's the last angel of death?" ventured Vivi

"That's what they said about Kuja" said Amarant darkly

Vivi gulped and continued

"8 heroes?" frowned Vivi

"Means us" put in Amarant

"So we have to get help from heroes from other worlds?" Vivi asked, his eyes widening

"Guess so" Amarant said

"Well it says when we beat the A.O.D our quest is done. D'you think that means we'll die?" asked Vivi worriedly

"Maybe" Amarant said sagely "only time will tell"

AN

BM: Tee hee! Only I know what happens!

Rojo: Please excuse him, he's mental. R&R now, RoseMage and Beastie better be reading this shakes fist or else

BM: giggles


End file.
